<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blood &amp; Bruise by hurtfairchild</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221349">Blood &amp; Bruise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfairchild/pseuds/hurtfairchild'>hurtfairchild</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood &amp; Bone [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo, Canon Compliant, Doggy Style, Dubious Consent Due to Magic Bond, Explicit Orgasm, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Masturbation in Shower, Morgencest, Past Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Past Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Post-Episode: s03e19 Aku Cinta Kamu, Sibling Incest, Soft Siblings, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtfairchild/pseuds/hurtfairchild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun coming through the window and landing right on her face was what woke Clary up the next morning. She probably could have slept through all the alarms in the world with how bone-deep exhausted she was.</p><p>She shifted her hips and had to bite down on her lip not to whine. She was so sore it hurt to think of moving. The sheets were pulled up to her chest, and she had no idea yet what her lower body actually looked like. But she could feel it would be a mess.</p><p>Jonathan was laying on his side, his back turned to Clary. Clary’s eyes landed on the tracks of nails, red scrapes down his entire back, with dried blood stuck to specific deeper crescent-shaped marks. She’d absolutely mauled him. </p><p>--------</p><p>Clary wakes up to the aftermath of their night of passion. Getting ready for interrogating the Seelie Queen takes a bit longer than expected as the real effects of the bond truly come to life. </p><p>A follow-up to Blood &amp; Bone and Blood &amp; Body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Blood &amp; Bone [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Banned Together Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blood &amp; Bruise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please heed the warnings. If you have and still are gonna read this: have fun!</p><p>If I haven't tagged something or if you think I should tag more, please let me know!</p><p>Thank you Shiva, Sapph and Polarnacht for the encouragements, thank you Krit for helping me be confident enough to write this, thank you Jessa for betaing.</p><p>So Clary and Jonathan keep getting soft and I've started plotting... Oops?</p><p>Banned Together Bingo Prompt: Explicit Orgasm</p><p> </p><p>This is the last fic before we catch up with the episodes from the show.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun coming through the window and landing right on her face was what woke Clary up the next morning. She probably could have slept through all the alarms in the world with how bone-deep exhausted she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted her hips and had to bite down on her lip not to whine. She was so sore it hurt to </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> of moving. The sheets were pulled up to her chest, and she had no idea yet what her lower body actually looked like. But she could feel it would be a mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They hadn’t cleaned up before falling asleep, both completely worn out. Clary sighed. At least, hopefully, she would be sated for a while. For some reason, she could feel that she was threatening to become a little insatiable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary turned around, muffling whines of discomfort. She’d iratze it as soon as possible, because this was so incredibly uncomfortable. She’d never felt this sort of ache before. She’d never had sex the way she’d had that night either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan was laying on his side, his back turned to Clary. Clary’s eyes landed on the tracks of nails, red scrapes down his entire back, with dried blood stuck to specific deeper crescent-shaped marks. She’d absolutely mauled him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>From what she remembered of the night, her neck probably looked like she’d been mauled too. He liked hickeys very much. So did she. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan had relatively few runes on his back compared to Jace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary reached out for him. Her fingers trailed down the runes and the scratches marking the pale skin. They had the same skin tone, she realized as she held her hand to his back. As she traced down his spine, she noticed the bruises. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were pale and relatively healed and their existence wasn't exactly a surprise. But they were familiar. They were in the exact same spot as the ones she’d gotten from the skulls of the pillar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Twinning Rune</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Everything that happened to her happened to him, and vice versa. Her eyes stopped on the nail scratches again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary sat up suddenly, throwing the sheets back and rushing to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her, turned on the lights. They flickered for a second, too yellow for her taste. She stood in front of the full-sized mirror, inhaled deeply and looked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hair was messy, her face a little splotchy with sleep, her throat and collarbone covered in blue-ish marks that Jonathan had sucked there throughout the night. Her hips were bruised as well, bruises shaped exactly like his fingers. Her inner legs were covered in dry white-ish semen, especially her left thigh, on which she’d rested during her sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around. The bruises of the skulls were still there but so were the rest. The tracks and marks angry red down her skin, with the little hints of dried blood from where she’d dug in her nails too hard. Clary swallowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, this was worse than seeing herself coming back from a hunt. The marks were everywhere, and she wondered if she would be able to hide them. Would she have to wear the physical proof of what she’d done with Jonathan so openly? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock resounded against the door of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clary?” It was Jonathan. He sounded worried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sure?” Jonathan continued. “Because I feel…very sore. And considering you didn’t fuck me, I’m thinking this is from your side of the bond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. The soreness. If he had her bruises and she had his scratches, then he had her soreness too. Clary grabbed a towel to wrap herself in, suddenly self-conscious. He’d never seen her completely naked. She’d refused to turn on the lights last night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wrapped the towel around herself, made sure it was not going to fall when she started to move and opened the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan hadn’t had the same urge for modesty. He was completely naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary’s eyes travelled down his chest and to the hickeys on his throat. The bruises on his hips matched hers. She forced herself not to go lower, not to see his cock. She looked back up to his face. His smile was a little cocky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I hurt you, last night?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary shook her head. “No. It was just a lot for my body.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan nodded. “I can feel that.” He shifted uncomfortably. “You should activate your iratze. It’ll make the rest of our pretty marks disappear but I’ll do my best to put some back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary shuddered. A part of her had hoped he wouldn’t want her again after the hours and many orgasms. But why wouldn’t he? She could feel the need for closeness buzzing through her again, pushing her to get close to him, to touch him, to feel him. There was no way he didn’t feel the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She forced herself not to listen to her brain. Instead, she walked past him, towards her stele on the bedside table. Jonathan’s eyes were on her, she could feel it. He was staring at her, maybe at the traces of come down her legs, maybe at the scratches visible above the towel. Maybe just at her, because he seemed to like to stare at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary took her stele in hand and slid it over her iratze. She closed her eyes as her back tingled, the nail tracks disappearing. When she opened them again, she didn’t have to look to know every mark was gone. The only thing left was the semen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around again, facing Jonathan. He was standing there quietly, watching her still. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna shower,” she said. She thought for a moment before adding, “Alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan nodded, stepping out of the way. She shut the door again behind her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She unwrapped the towel, letting it fall to her feet. This time, the mirror didn’t show her as much evidence of the night she’d spent with Jonathan inside of her as before, and she couldn’t help but sigh in relief. There were no hickeys to explain away to an hypothetical someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped under the shower. She’d wondered before why Lilith’s apartment was equipped so perfectly for people without magic. She’d come to the conclusion that Lilith probably had guests over. Or maybe it was Jonathan who had added those. She didn’t really know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hot water ran down her back, the spray massaging her shoulders and head. With the water, Jonathan’s come was running off, washing away. She was clean, at least physically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would have to change the sheets. They were probably ruined by the fluids from their fucking, and Clary had no desire to fall back asleep into that mess later today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Would he come to her again tonight, asking for a place in her bed and to fuck her? Would she say yes? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary felt a warmth settle in her groin at the very thought of it. She shifted, rubbing her thighs together and turned her attention back to the showerhead and the hot water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it was too late. Her body was incredibly fast at getting aroused, as if her libido was amplified. Just the thought of Jonathan’s body against hers again was enough for her to get wet. She tried to think of something else, but every time, her thoughts came back to sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only with Jonathan, actually. Sex with Jace, sex with Simon, sex with Jonathan, her own hands on herself. What it could have been like to experience vampire speed in bed if Simon had been just a tiny bit less careful and careful. How she should have asked Jace to use his heightened speed rune, just to see. She hadn’t realized how into those things she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan would say yes if she asked him to use his demon speed on her. He would say yes and wouldn’t ask why, wouldn’t judge, wouldn’t do anything but please her the way he had for hours the night before. Her last orgasms had blended one into the other, and she couldn’t remember anything but mind-blowing pleasure and the desire for more: closer, deeper, harder. It was like a beast in her stomach, insatiable and growing bigger every time she came. And she’d been coming a lot lately.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary’s hands travelled down her body, teasing her breasts and the sensitive skin right below her hip bones. She teased herself briefly before her fingers found her clit and pressed down; one first hard press that made a shudder of pleasure run down her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slid her fingers lower, in between her folds, parting them. Searching for her entrance and sliding one finger in. She bucked against her own hand. Her left hand rested on the wall for support.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t that gentle with herself. Her pussy screamed for hard and fast and she gave herself what she needed. There was no worry to have in between her and herself, nothing to think about except chasing her own pleasure. So she wouldn’t jump her brother’s bones the second she came out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary knew her body. She knew her body enough to know exactly how to bring herself to orgasm as fast as possible. She came, groaning loudly. It was pleasing, yes, but it left her… unsatisfied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed heavily, letting herself rest her back against the wall of the shower. Usually, her masturbation gave her orgasms almost better than the ones she had with partners. But not this one. Not anymore. Not since she’d come on Jonathan’s cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was barely coming down from her high that her pussy was wet again. It was all because of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary groaned in frustration, finishing her shower and getting out of the bathroom quickly after, barely dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her frustration made her incredibly mad at Jonathan. He’d probably been masturbating too, that’s why she’d felt so aroused so fast. It was probably him, it had to be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shoved the door open and returned to the bedroom, waiting to see him lying there with his dick in his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bedroom was empty. The bed had been made with brand new sheets, square and perfect, the pillows fluffed up and the room itself tidied. Her sleepwear had been folded neatly and put on a chair next to her side of the bed. No, not her side of the bed, the side she’d ended up on when he’d been there. There were no sides of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary took off her towel and went to the closet. She slid on some underwear before choosing dark jeans, a long-sleeved black top and some high-heeled boots that would have suited Izzy if they’d been a couple of inches taller. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took some time on her hair and her makeup, and she didn’t really know why. Maybe she was afraid of being bare-faced in front of the inhumanly beautiful Seelie Queen. She needed to look intimidating, not like a teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes rested on the rune on her chest, the one that always looked red and angry, the one that was her tether to Jonathan. She softly traced it with her finger. She was happy to be by his side, despite everything. Despite how annoyed she was at him for masturbating earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked out of the closet and the bedroom and walked towards the kitchen. A delicious odor wafted through the corridors, making Clary raise an eyebrow. Was Jonathan…cooking?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had his back turned to her when she came into the kitchen. It was old fashioned, not open like the ones in most apartments these days, and with wooden cabinets. He was shirtless. She could see the now unmarked plane of his back, the runes peeking out from his hips and lower back and around his neck. The red of his hair, darker than hers, the same shade as their mother’s. And the heathered grey yoga pants that rested low on his hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She swallowed. “Was it really necessary for you to jerk off when I was in the shower?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan chuckled, his shoulders moving slightly. “I didn’t. You certainly did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary found her face getting warm. In the reflection of the microwave, she saw herself blushing furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I felt… I thought it was from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could definitely feel it. You were very aroused and it did turn me on, but I had better things to do. Cleaning up, and making breakfast. We do have to get a move on. The whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>interrogating the Queen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he be so calm? Clary felt a wave of shame at her own inability to control her arousal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan turned around, looking at her with a little smile. “You always were a very fiery person, little sister. I’m not surprised that it would apply to all areas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How much of the last night had been due to her own arousal? She’d somewhat figured that the onslaught of desire was mostly coming from him but…she was starting to doubt herself. There was no way to tell who started it every time. They were getting so in touch with each other’s feelings…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary couldn’t help herself, her eyes travelling down Jonathan’s body. He was leaner than most Shadowhunters she’d seen, though she hadn’t seen that many of them shirtless. They just seemed to be broader, made themselves look broader and bigger through working out. Jonathan probably had the same strength as many Shadowhunters but he wasn’t…large. At least not shoulder wise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of large, Clary kept looking down and stopped. She blushed furiously, looking back up at his face. His pants were tight. He seemed to like tight-fitted styles but she hadn’t been expecting to see the outline of his cock like this. She remembered the soreness she’d felt in the morning and though it was mostly due to the sheer time they’d spent fucking, what she’d just seen had definitely helped…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See something you like?” Jonathan smiled. He looked young and happy and like this was a normal interaction. It still completely baffled Clary that Jonathan wasn’t ashamed in any way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you making?” Clary asked, diverting the conversation away from his anatomy and how it made her feel to see it like this. They hadn’t really done anything with enough light for her to see details.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crêpes,” Jonathan replied. “French pancakes. I wanted to take you to a crêperie when we were in France but our visit was cut short, as you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary walked up to him. Paris with Jonathan had been…confusing. She’d hated him so much back then. She didn’t anymore. How could she? Jonathan had always loved her in a way she didn’t think anyone ever had. It was an unconditional sort of love that she was almost too overwhelmed to comprehend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I didn’t…understand you back then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan scoffed a little. She was about to ask why when the kettle started whistling and he turned back to the stove, the spatula in hand. Clary watched him. He was handsome like this, in the morning light, making her breakfast. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did she keep having these thoughts? Why did she keep thinking of him as handsome, being turned on when she saw his cock or want him in any way? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan poured the hot water into a small teapot. “Earl grey,” he commented. “Your favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary sighed a little. “Thank you.” He was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He was shorter than Jace, so her mouth was about level with the top of his spine, where it met his neck in a bit of a notch. She kissed it without thinking. She felt a shiver run down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My favorite’s gunpowder green,” he whispered. “If you wanted to know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary tightened her arms around him. “I’m sorry I don’t ask you those things. God, Jonathan…” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jonathan</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Saying his name had a different meaning than it used to have. It brought back the way he’d demanded she say it in bed, his eyes dark and beautiful and needy. It brought back the memory of his body against hers, his breath mingling with hers, his lips on hers. His cock in her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary felt her desire rise again inside of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How easily turned on are you?” Jonathan chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t think this easily, and yet…” Clary chuckled as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan turned off the stove. The knob made a clicking noise as it hit the lowest setting. Slowly, Jonathan turned around. His eyes were bright and blue now. He was smirking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel it,” he whispered. The softness in his voice, the little strain in it from desire made her shiver, tingles running down her spine. “I can feel that you’re turned on. And it turns me on too.” He let his hands travel down her arms. Clary’s hands were on his back now that he’d turned around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you feel me having sex with Jace?” she blurted out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan laughed, a bright and short laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes,” he replied. Clary huffed. Of course he could. Why couldn’t he? "But not like I can feel it now. It was distant, blurry…more like a general feeling of satisfaction. Like a shiver down my spine. And the longer we were tied together…the more I felt, the more detailed. When you had sex with him in the apartment before we went to the club, I couldn’t ignore it.</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary breathed out. That was a lot to take in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never felt you,” Clary pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan laughed again. “I’m not necessarily as sexually-driven as you are, sister. I’m attracted to a lot of people but acting on that attraction is not as uncontrollable to me as it seems to be to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary watched him for a moment, his sharp cheekbones and how ethereal he looked right there, with the light pouring through the window directly on his pale skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m special then,” Clary hummed. “You seem to want to fuck me a lot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan shrugged. “You’re a very attractive person, Clary. And I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary decided to just ignore that last part entirely. Maybe just having sex was much easier than anything else right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to fuck me right now?” Clary asked, smirking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan smirked back. “Yes,” he nodded. “Do you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary nodded and leaned up, pressing her lips against his, hard. He kissed her back, his hands roaming over her body. She closed her eyes and melted against him, forcing herself to forget it all, forget the shame, and focus only on him; on his body, on the pleasure they shared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan’s hands travelled to her ass, pulling her up to carry her to the counter. “Counter okay? I can get you to bed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary attacked his lips in all response and he put her down on the counter. He started unbuckling her belt and unzipping her pants. He stopped for a moment, leaning back. Clary groaned in annoyance as he stopped kissing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, looking at her. “Your pants are annoying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary looked down, frowning a little, before she got what he was saying. She would have to completely undress for it to be manageable without ripping clothing and since he probably felt as heated and turned on as she did, he didn’t want to bother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can fuck me from behind,” she shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She could feel that he was gonna make a sarcastic comment before he even opened his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t want you to think I’m Jace again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary hit his chest slightly. “I said I was sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan grinned and leaned in to kiss her, hard and deep. Clary shifted her hips. She was dripping wet and didn’t want to wait longer to have sex. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He helped her back down the counter and she turned around, leaning against the stone. His deft fingers pulled down her pants and underwear quickly. There was a bit of shuffling behind her before she felt the head of his cock against her folds. She inhaled before he thrusted in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both moaned with pleasure. Clary grabbed onto the counter to steady herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Move, Jon,” she groaned. Jonathan chuckled, surprised, but obeyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jon? Really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Clary pushed the thought back to the pile of ‘would need to be thought of later’ and focused on the feeling of him fucking her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary fucked herself back on his cock, keeping perfect pace with him. He felt so good inside of her, their pleasures mingling together perfectly. It was heaven to be close to him in that way, their bodies and their feelings fitting into each other. It was always the best thing she’d ever felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips were on her neck again, sucking hard on her skin, right against her iratze. The iratze they both had at the exact same spot. Jonathan’s right hand caressed down her arm to her hand and nudged it slightly, before taking hers in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary gasped. “Jonathan,” she moaned. “God, it’s so good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan moaned against her ear. “I know. We feel so good…we feel so right…sister…” he groaned. “Raziel…” His thrusts got faster and harder. “Clary, I’m so close.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was getting closer and closer too. Jonathan’s hand left hers. He went directly to her pussy, starting to rub against her clit in time with his thrusts. Clary cried out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a few thrusts for her to come screaming his name. When she opened her eyes again, slowly coming down from her high, she’d realized he’d come to, right at the same time as she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clary was breathing hard, and so was he. She could feel his chest moving against her back, his hands still keeping her tight against him. She let herself lean against him, rest against him. She was safe with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck,” she whispered. “That was perfect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jonathan kissed the back of her neck tenderly. “It was.” He sighed softly. “You should wear more skirts if we’re going to keep doing this. I much prefer being able to see you come, little sister.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've enjoyed this, feel free to hit me up @hurtfairchild on tumblr! I love hearing back from people &lt;3 (anons are on)</p><p>If you're interested in an 18+ Shadowhunters server not focused on Malec, come and check out Everything But The Institute Sink! https://discord.gg/hXekdtM</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>